Dragons et Oubliettes
by Elayan - Rosine
Summary: **CHALLENGE E1.4** Quand le hasard force les choses... au sens propre du terme. "Oubliettes! Oubliettes! Oubliettes!"


Certains jours, on maudit le hasard. D'autres fois, on maudit ses amis. Aujourd'hui je hais les deux -_-' (cf notre bio et ses défis, évidement ;p)

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Les Dursley étaient en vacances en Roumanie. C'était l'été et le temps était magnifique. Bien évidement, ils étaient partis sans Harry. Ce petit pouvait bien passer une semaine chez Mrs. Figg sans faire de catastrophe, n'est-ce pas ?

Et même si cela arrivait, ça ne les toucherai pas tant que ça, de là où ils étaient. Pas de Magie à l'horizon, rien que des touristes en short munis d'appareils photos, des étals de marchands typiques du coin, un panorama formidable, un ciel pur dans lequel volait un dragon...

- Regardez, un dragon !! hurla un badaud, pointant le ciel du doigt.

Pétunia, scandalisée, avait arrêté de respirer. Vernon devenait rouge de seconde en seconde, et Dudley essayait de cacher son immense anatomie derrière celle, plus menue, de sa mère.

Soudain, les rues furent envahies par des hommes et des femmes vêtus de cuir épais, baguette magique au poing, pointant ça et là en incantant des « _Oubliettes_ ! » frénétiques.

- Vernon !! hurla soudain Pétunia. Vernon !! Où est Dudley ?!

Mais l'oncle Vernon ne répondait pas. Il arborait un air bête, un mince filet de bave dégoulinant de ses lèvres.

- Vernon !! Oh, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Et où est mon Dudlinouchet d'amour ? Oh, mon...

Soudain, elle se sentit brusquement secouée. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Mais où était-elle donc ?

Pendant ce temps, Dudley courait dans les rues, aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient transporter son poids. Il fuyait, sans savoir vraiment quoi, mais c'était magique et certainement dangereux. Alors qu'il surveillait sa gauche et sa droite, il ne vit pas l'escalier qui descendait devant lui, et se retrouva à rouler jusqu'en bas.

Fort heureusement, il était matelassé, et donc n'eut pas de blessure grave. Mais, dans sa chute - fichue gravité ! - il avait heurté quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, qui avait donc chu à sa suite.

Il se releva en gémissant de douleurs, il aurait certainement des bleus de partout. Mais il n'avait rien de cassé, et c'était l'essentiel. Il se retourna : il avait percuté un garçon aux cheveux flamboyants, cintré dans un ensemble de cuir sombre. Celui-ci se relevait péniblement, un peu de sang s'écoulant de sa lèvre fendue et une belle tâche rougeâtre sur le front.

Quand il vit Dudley, il lui fit face et pointa sa baguette sur lui :

- _Oubliettes_ !

Mais tout ce qui jaillit de l'artefact fut un petit nuage de fumée dorée.

- Elle est cassée !! s'exclama-t-il, sidéré.

Il leva la tête sur Dudley, prêt à le lui reprocher vertement, mais un autre problème, plus épineux, lui apparut : un jeune dragon dévalait les marches droit sur eux. Et bien sûr, dans le langage des dragonniers, un jeune dragon était évidement une bête d'environ une dizaine de mètre, avec une grosse tête et d'énormes pattes pour sa taille, dont le poids devait approximer une demie-tonne.

Charlie Weasley évoluait au milieu des dragons depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et il savait parfaitement les risques encourus. Dans cette situation, baguette hors d'usage, un moldu à charge, la fuite était la solution de référence. Immédiatement.

Il saisit le bras de Dudley et l'entraina à sa suite dans la direction opposée. Dudley cria, surpris, puis regarda derrière lui et cria encore plus fort. Charlie tira un peu plus sur le bras en prenant un peu plus de vitesse.

Mais le dragonneau semblait joueur et ces deux petits humains qui couraient lui rappelaient les chasses qu'il faisait avec ses frères et sœurs. Il les poursuivit donc, avec de petits sauts joyeux et des couinements qui auraient pu ne pas être effrayant si la situation avait été différente.

Ils coururent longtemps, et Dudley peinait réellement de plus en plus. Et soudain, Charlie vit un interstice assez large pour le moldu sur leur gauche. Il l'y poussa brutalement et s'y engouffra à sa suite.

Ils étaient dans un genre de bunker oublié. Une petite pièce ronde entièrement nue, exceptées les quelques vieilles boites empilées au fond, avec une seule entrée qui fait aussi office de fenêtre : le trou par lequel ils venaient d'entrer.

Le dragon, essaya d'entrer à leur suite, mais hormis se cogner la tête à répétition, il ne parvint pas à grand-chose.

- On a de la chance, en fin de compte, fit Charlie.

- De la chance ?! s'égosilla Dudley. C'est un _DRAGON_ !!!

- Oui, mais il est encore trop jeune pour cracher du feu et, là où nous sommes coincés, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

Dudley le dévisagea, sceptique.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il peut encore grandir ?

- Bien sûr. Il doit avoir un ou deux ans tout au plus. Les dragons adultes mesurent plus de trente mètres, les plus gros atteignent parfois les cinquante mètres.

Les yeux de Dudley étaient ronds comme des soucoupes, et sa bouche formait un « Oh » silencieux. Charlie sourit. Ce moldu était presque attendrissant.

Un barrissement aigu fit vibrer les parois du bunker. Le dragonneau était visiblement frustré que son jeu s'arrête si brutalement.

- Et... et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Dudley, fébrile.

- On va attendre. Ou bien il trouvera un autre jeu et s'en ira tout seul, ou bien mes camarades le récupèreront.

Il y eut un silence, à peine entrecoupé par les grattements des griffes de la bête sur le sol. Charlie s'assit en tailleur au milieu du bunker et invita le moldu à faire de même.

- Je m'appelle Charlie Weasley.

- Dudley Dursley, répondit-il, un peu méfiant tout de même, en s'asseyant à côté du rouquin.

Ils discutèrent des heures à partir de là. Dudley découvrant la passion de Charlie, y prenant presque un plaisir fulgurant, et le sorcier apprenant un peu plus du monde des Moldus, ou tout au moins ce que son père n'avait jamais compris.

Le soleil se couchait quand un cri lointain leur parvint. Le dragonneau gémit, couina deux fois, avant de s'envoler maladroitement en direction du cri.

Charlie sortit précautionneusement du bunker, jeta un œil des deux côtés et, jugeant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, aida Dudley à sortir.

- Ta mère doit s'inquiéter, fit-il avec un demi-sourire.

- Oh, ma mère, soupira Dudley.

Ils se regardèrent et se comprirent soudain un peu mieux.

- Elle va m'empêcher de te revoir, gémit le moldu, les larmes aux yeux.

Charlie garda un instant les yeux fixés sur le sol. Puis, d'un coup, sans même être capable de s'expliquer lui-même, il se pencha sur Dudley et posa un court baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

Dudley, d'abord surpris, esquissa un sourire ravi.

- A très bientôt, je pense, fit Charlie avec un autre sourire, plus franc.

- J'espère, répondit Dudley.

Et il partit, en se dandinant, retrouver ses parents.

--- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o --- o O o ---

Je tiens à préciser pour ceux qui l'auraient seulement imaginé, je n'ai absolument rien contre les gros, l'étant presque moi-même (ouh, les _très_ jolies poignées d'amour xD). Je vais tout de même profiter de ça pour faire ma propagande : une anorexique est loin d'être jolie, d'abord !!

Pour la seconde partie de mon commentaire, je vous dirais que je boude avec force. Charlie n'est ni gay ni amoureux d'une autre personne que Victoire !! (et pour savoir qui est Victoire, je vous renvoie, d'une façon clairement pas discrète ni très pro, à ma fic principale :p)

Bien à vous, Elayan.


End file.
